


Wasn’t expecting that

by Spoopy_rardo06



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beezlebub is a demon, Gabriel is an exorcist, Modern AU, Other, demon and exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_rardo06/pseuds/Spoopy_rardo06
Summary: Gabriel is an American Exorcist, who is the youngest exorcist so far. At the age of 21 he got called In to do an exorcism in an old abandoned restaurant. He wasn’t expecting however that this exorcism was going to be different and it all had to do with a demon called Beezlebub
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel/Beezlebub
Kudos: 4





	1. The Exorcist

3rd Person:  
Gabriel was wrapped up in a grey woollen coat, and a snug grey scarf around his neck. His purple eyes stood out from the small droplets of snow which was now falling from the dull sky. His hands we're deep into his pockets to avoid frostbite and some of his brown hair swished side to side from the wind. He surely wasn't pleased to even be walking outside but no one else was smart enough for a job like this.

Gabriel is a twenty-one year old man who lives in a small town in Soho. He moved from Denver when he was ten with his mom and dad. When he was nineteen and graduated from high school his mom and dad moved back to Denver leaving him with a lot of money. He had appreciated that. He grew up in a very religious family but sometimes he found the bible very homophobic and tried to keep it out of his mind. He was pansexual but he'd never tell his parents. He went to a college for a year until his first job. He was called unexpectedly. There was no exorcists in the town of soho, so he went for the job. He was fairly new but the job was to try and get a demon out of a antique shop. He did just that. He had literally killed the demon and he was claimed a hero. Gabriel had very few people he actually liked. Like his half brother aziraphale and a few co-workers.

He arrived at the door of the abandoned restaurant, with a person who looked very frightened outside. Gabriel strolled up to them "hmm what seems to be the matter mister?" Gabriel said calmly. The man who stood in front of him was the very opposite of calm. "The bloody demon! The demon won't let anyone trespass! This used to be my restaurant but it's not anymore because people stopped coming after THAT demon came and started to mess with people and even set the place on fire a couple of times! I was embarrassed that it was my establishment so I just abandoned it and I am so pleased that you agreed to get rid of It!" The man said rather frantically. Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder "hey calm down alright? Now what's your name and how did the demon show up in the first place?". The man scrunched up his face thinking before he relaxed and answered "I'm Newt and a bunch of new employees were playing with some sort of summoning thing and well hellfire broke loose" the man, Newt explained. Gabriel nodded his head "well then Newt I'll take care of it no worries" Newt smiles at Gabriel "thank you once again! This will be great! I hope I can open this restaurant soon! Uh I guess I'll leave you too it!" Just before the man was going to turn around and walk away he added on "do you need anything like salt or um..sage or something?" He asked. Gabriel shook his head "No need, I have everything in here" Gabriel pointed to the backpack on his back. Newt grinned happily "okay just call me if you need anything" Newt handed a piece of paper to Gabriel with his number on it and left. Gabriel sighed shoving the piece of paper deep within his pocket and took a deep breathe "well here it goes" 

Gabriel's POV  
Well it was unexpected how clean the restaurant was, considering it was abandoned and that a demon lives in it now. I decided to start off with the kitchen. I walked over towards the two push doors that led to the kitchen. I pushed them open and walked in. Again it was spotless. I was starting to think Newt was crazy. but then. Just then. I felt something buzz. I thought it was a fly but it was getting louder now that I think about it. I turned around and grabbed onto the cross around my neck. I couldn't see anything but I knew they were just hiding in the shadows "Come on out demon!" I shouted. I wanted to be done with this thing fast so I'd have the rest of my day off. I grunted after five minutes when there was no sign of the demon coming out "I'll physically will spray holy water and place crosses everywhere until you come out!" I shout once again. Another two minutes go by with nothing happening so I did what I had to. I dig into my pocket and found another spare rosary bead and threw it at the darkest corner of the room and instantly a hiss came and a figure fell to the ground. I was surprised most demons didn't take a human-like figure, but this one did.   
They got up and hissed. They were only about five foot two and was surrounded by a couple of flies. On their face it looked as if they had burns. It was weird again most demons prefer their demonic forms to scare the shit out of people but this one is different. I can't tell if it a girl or boy or if it's jut an it. "Demon I came here to banish you" I say confident. I saw the demon brush off their suit they were wearing and looked at me. There blue eyes pierced into my purple ones. It was hypnotic. "I azzzumed zzomeome wouldzz be on my cazze zzooner or later" they buzzed with an English accent. I realised they couldn't pronounce their S's or well they buzzed them. They grunted and sat down on a chair which appeared randomly. "What do you mean sooner or later? We're you getting bored on earth demon?" I asked it. They looked me straight into the eyes and rolled their eyes "Aztually itzzz more pleazzant then Hell honeztly and you exzorcist you going to put me out of my mizery?". I thought about what they said. Was the demon really just depressed. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice another chair appeared next to me. I glanced over at the chair. "Zzit down, I didn't do anything to it" they mumbled. I don't know why but I did sit down and honestly it was comfy. "So, how come your being nice? And what kind of demon are you? Not liking Hell? And not in your demonic form? And why are you on earth? Answer me those questions at least and also why do you buzz?" I asked curiously. They were fidgeting with their hands. They must have been deep in thought before they answered "well....I'm not..like other demonzzz. There a bunch of azzholezzz. I'm a fallen angel...zo that'z why I buzz... and my face erm... I don't have a demonic form...like most demonzzz do actually...I uh..I'm rather weak...I used to be known as the prinze of fliez but uh...I had to run from hell honeztly...I uh...took my chance when thoze kidz we're mezzing around with the ztupid board. And uh I'm not nice...I thinkz...." they buzzed. I automatically felt sorry for the demon. I talked to a few demons before exorcising them but they weren't fallen angels. Which means this one demon actually saw heaven. "Hey..one more question how come your a fallen angel? Like did you do something g wrong or?" I asked again I was curious. They sighed "Well I zuppose I wanted what was right, and God, Zhe didn't believe in my non exizting gender. I got mad but I alzo believed a lot of different stuff then her. I wanted to befriend the humanz but zhe wazn't pleazed with that and my zkills. I'm zhit at mozt thingz I do... but fuck her I have my own rightz now!" I blinked a little "So Gods a women and she threw you out because you believed in equal rights? That's bullshit but how about Hell? Why are you on the well..Run?" I saw them tense up after I asked that question "now,now I'm not going to give away my whole life ztory...So you going to do the exorcism?" They asked. I shook my head and they raised an eyebrow "what do you mean? I thought you'd juzt wanted me deadzz" they buzzed  
Yes at first I was set on exorcising this demon and just relaxing for the day but I just feel like this demon is really different. I feel like this demon is more human...wait didn't it say it was more or less non binary and believed in human rights?! "Well your different now, you must have a name so what is it?" I asked. They rubbed their eyes "Beezlebub.... but Bee would be juzt fine, now what about yourz exorcizt ?"   
I nodded "Gabriel, nice to meet you bee" they pulled a grimaced face "I'm not uzed to nicknamez? Is that what you humanz call it? Anywayzzz I've juzt alwayz been known az Prince...I kind of like Bee better if I do zay zo myzelf" the quietly laughed to themselves. I leaned back on the chair and sighed 'what am I supposed to do?' I thought. I don't want to kill them they seem harmless but can I trust them? What if I make a very stupid decision and make a deal with them? I know they could have a demonic state they haven't encountered yet but I hardly think they'd figure it out and if they do especially here they won't be able to control it. I looked over at them and they were gone. I stood up. I. Knew I was a fool I let them out of sight- I was cut off my them handing a plate of cake out to me . I looked at them "what's this?" I took the plate and poked the cake with a fork. They crossed there arms around their small frame. "Itz a cake I made well ago, itz ztill very frezh and it's not poisonous I promise" they grabbed a mop and bucket, well more like levitated them over to them and began mopping up my muddy footprints. "So your a demon with no demonic form who cooks, more like eats and has OCD?" I chuckle asking. They just stare at me "no... I'm just a clean perzon and no one elze iz ever gonna clean the floorz are they now?" They said very sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and took a chance with the cake. That cake was amazing. I literally cleaned my whole plate. "For a fallen angel, your cooking can bring anyone to heaven" I say blushing slightly but felt a bit better seeing their face going completely red "Zhut up idiot..." . I grinned and then my face went into a blank expression "Hey Bee, look I don't want to send you back to Hell honestly, so for both our sakes we need to figure something out" I say. Bee looks at me and pouts " I have nowhere elze to go... I learned how to cook here...and I have no family I remember of... zo I'm zcrewed. I couldn't zurvive outzide by muzelf...other demonz are alwayz lurking and again I'm on a wanted lizt in Hell..." they said. Their voice tone was low but I could still hear the slight panic in their voice. I then said something very. And I mean VERY stupid "Let's make a deal? How about I'll let you stay at my place, and before you ask no it's not a church and it's not of sacred ground, and if anyone asks I'll say your a friend visiting from England or something and I can get you a job here so you can still bake or whatever you like doing" I suggest. Their eyes light up "really? You'd do that for me?" I nod "But you have to look more human ye know? Like the scars on your face and stuff like are you able to hide them?" I ask. They scratched their head for a second before snapping their fingers and appeared to be more human. They were the same height. Their scars have now been filled with freckles and they were now wearing dungarees with a long sleeved black and white t-shirt underneath a greyish black t-shirt with The Queen logo on it. They had a little fly mark under their right cheek and had a red and blue streak through their hair. I blushed. They were absolutely adorable. They looked very goth/ emo like maybe e-girl like but oh my god it suited them. Their beauty was an astonishing sight to behold. They look at me and shook there head with a yawn. "You look amazing! Why don't you just stay like that for like yeah know while on earth?" I ask. They shrugged before replying "Becauze dipzhit it draainz my energy. If I uze thiz human form too long I'll pazz out for about two weekz maybe longer so.." I nod. They seemed pretty upset with my statement which when I think back I must have offended them in some way. There was an awkward silence so I broke it "cmon let's go back to my place and I'll call in saying I did the job and we'll get you sorted yeah?" They nodded and so we headed back To my apartment


	2. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns that he demon isn’t too bad

Gabriel's POV:  
We got to my apartment and when we stopped at the front door I fumbled around for my keys. They were gone and I nearly had a heart attack until the demon tapped me and passed my keys to me "How did you get them?" I asked them and they rolled their eyes "you dropped them, you dipzhit" they buzzed. They were still in their human form which I suppose was for the best in case any of the neighbours was around, even though they'd probably still be curious to why I'm bringing a goth, e-girl thing into my apartment. I just nodded at them and took the keys opening the door "cmon we can take the lift up" I say and they just stayed behind me. They were looking around their surroundings until we got to the lift. I pressed the button and waited until the button lit up and dinged. They must have gotten a fright because they jumped a little. I'm not surprised, from what I know there doesn't seem to be any lifts in hell. I moved out of the way so I let them in first which they did just that and walked in first and I followed behind. The lift was a pretty claustrophobic one with only space for about four people maybe five if you tried. Luckily no one else was going in the lift with us so we headed for the sixth floor. We stayed silent until are destination and walked out. I greeted a few well known neighbours and just as I thought this day couldn't get any crazier a co-worker greeted me. Her name was Uriel and by god she was a annoying bitch. I grunted a hello and instantly I saw Bee flinch at her. Uriel looked over my shoulder "Well, who's this then? Gabriel I hope your not bringing innocent.." she leaned in closer and whispered "lady's of the night home with you". At that I grew mad. "No Uriel, THEY are a friend from England which is visiting and will be staying with me for awhile" I felt my eyebrows twitching and felt as if I could blow a fuse any minute. It wasn't until Bee butted in "You Bitch! I'm not a proztitute. You should shove-" I placed a hand over their mouth before they could finish the sentence and automatically realised my mistake. I grabbed them with my hand which was holding my rosary. They let out a little squeal but went quiet and still. Uriel just eyed me "I sense evil lurking around Gabriel maybe we should warn the church and tell your little guard dog of a midget to tone her voice down and learn manners" Uriel said. I sigh "sorry Uriel They have anger issues which they are taking therapy for it no worries" I say hoping she'd buy it and from what I could tell she did. "Alright then I'm sorry I misjudged anyways I'll see you later I'm out on patrol" and with that Uriel fell down the stairs. It took a moment before I released Bee. Once I did she let out a painful cry "Fuck" she whimpered s she touched her mouth. "Shit I'm sorry Bee i didn't mean to, kind of forgot you were a demon and you ran your mouth! You could have easily been caught!" I practically screamed quietly at them. They wiped their eyes and I just felt really bad. Yes feeling bad for a demon is not exactly normal but whatever. They said nothing more. I opened my door when we got to it and again I let walk in. They let out a gasp when they entered my kitchen and just like that they changed back into their original form and climbed the counter to search the cupboards. I groaned "there goes my grocery's I got yesterday" I mumbled. They had grabbed the peanut butter and only the peanut butter. I just watched as they grabbed a random spoon that was on the table and just dug into the peanut butter jar. I just watched before i grew tired of watching "Hey! Are you like that obsessed withhh peanut butter or something, I only have one jar and your eating from it!" I said very annoyed. Great this demon is going to be hell. They shrugged "I like peanut butter, you invited me here so as your guest I'm allowed have whatever I desire" they said very calmly. I assumed they were either fed up or their mouth was still sore. Demon or not I felt guilty. "Alright you can sleep on the couch if you even sleep, but I'm going to go to sleep, it's been a long day, don't make a mess, but I assume my apartment couldn't be anymore messy anyways night" I say going into my room and locking my door behind me before face planting on the bed. Not even bothered changing and let my consciousness drift away.

Beezlebub's POV:  
The human had invited me into their apartment and so I just took his peanut butter. He went to bed and I couldn't blame him. It's been a long day. My mouth still aches a little but nothing to worry about the pain , it'll disappear soon enough. I sighed after finishing the peanut butter. It was late and I wanted to get more peanut butter, just me being greedy but I didn't want to leave... I haven't left the restaurant since I came to earth so this is all new to me honestly. I say on the counter thinking of what to do. I looked around and saw his apartment was absolutely disgusting. It's like he never learned how to clean. Papers everywhere, empty plates, stacks of cups, clothes, literally anything. I pulled a grimaced face at the sight. One thing to know about demons, no matter are reputation or appearance, we are very clean creatures. And I for one can't stand this mess. If he wants me to live here for awhile, he needs to clean around.... I suppose I'll get started with the cleaning though...  
I got up and clicked my fingers. A new pair of clothes were on me instead of my suit. I was now wearing knee length shorts and a baggy Hoodie, nothing too fancy just comfortable. I folded my suit on the table before clicking my fingers again and the sweeping brush was in my hand. I sighed "so it begins" I muttered out-load before I started cleaning.

Gabriel's POV:   
I jolted awake for no sudden reason. I grunt remembering my Mom used to tell me that's when angels are lifting you but drop you because it isn't time for tour death yet. I groaned looking over towards my alarm clock that read four:twenty Am. I stretched and got up. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so why not make coffee and sit down watching a Tv show. I feel like I'm forgetting about someone but honestly I don't know what. I got up and sleepily stumbled to the door and opened it walking down the hall. My eyes adjusted to the small light which was visible on the little table stand by the couch. I squinted until I saw a small figure who was very much practically looked dead with a book over their chest. It wasn't until I rubbed my eyes I remembered the situation I was in. "Shit" I muttered. They took my place on the couch. I looked around and furrowed my eyebrows. The apartment was spotless I could see my reflection in the Tv perfectly. I turned to look at them once again and knelt by them, carefully analysing them. When their in this state they don't seem very demon like- quite the opposite really. Their skin was pale, they looked so relaxed. I wonder if they ever slept before, I mean they had to have righ? Did they tire theirselves out by cleaning? Oh shit. I feel really bad now. I got up quickly running back to my room and grabbed a blanket for them and a cosy pillow. I ran back and threw the blanket over them gently. Then carefully I lifted their head to set the pillow under it. I tucked them in and placed the book they were reading down by the table. I looked at it and it was the book of Freddy Mercury's biography I chuckled quietly 'so the demon has a gay icon'. I smiled atleast they can be who they are... but they are a fallen angel, so they went against the almighty a wishes? I sigh. I always had this feeling that God was a Her and we were somewhat close or something. It stupid but oh well. I sigh and walked into the kitchen, made myself coffee and sat down on the kitchen table. I picked up a little note which said my name and I rolled my eyes while I read it.  
"Human, I'm quite fond of Peanut butter, and I'm very sorry for finishing yours but would you mind next time buying like a few jars of that stuff, it's the good shit, anyways thanks for letting me stay, I'd buzz way to much if I had to say this letter out loud,  
Bee"  
I sigh smiling. Well I know where I'm going when the store opens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll post as much as possible when I have time. Leave suggestions if you’d like.


End file.
